


A Long Ways from Nowhere

by Ponderosa



Category: Kill Bill (2003)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrix always knew somebody would come calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Ways from Nowhere

Beatrix always knew somebody would come calling. A woman can't expect to carry out the kind of revenge her rage had won her without breeding some in return.

A black wind blows. Leaves try to tear from the apple trees as Beatrix waits on the porch, hand shading her eyes to watch a slim, slinky silhouette come whistling up the path.

"You live a long ways from nowhere, Kiddo."

Beatrix lifts her chin and directs her stare to the near-black lenses of a pair of very stylish sunglasses. "Long time no see."

Elle pushes the glasses up onto her head, shows off the bare sockets deflated beneath the high arches of her brows. The tip of her walking stick grazes the lowermost step of the porch. She's immaculate in her pale Valentino suit. Tiny ripples in the skirt slither around her legs. "Going to invite me in?"

"No."

The heel of Elle's boot clicks against the paving stones. "Well, fine, I expected as much." She turns her head towards the west. The wind blows her feathery blond hair into her face. "I need an answer."

"I could save us both the trouble and take out your tongue," Beatrix offers. The backyard isn't big enough for bodies, scattered with toys as it is.

"Just tell me one thing, and I'll head right back down the road." Elle's nails are red as blood as her fingertips catch the sweep of her hair. She twists the strands over on themselves. "Do you think Bill had a reason naming me like he did?"

The raise of Beatrix's brow comes across clear enough in the relative quiet.

"California Mountain Snake. The only one of us without venom."

It takes a long time for Beatrix to answer. "Seems to me like you didn't need venom to be poisonous."

Elle looks vulnerable for a brief, flickering moment. In the next, Beatrix dodges the flash of a shuriken that buries itself a solid inch in to the column of wood nearest Beatrix's head. Beatrix rips it out of the wood, careful not to let metal bite past skin, and drops into a low crouch, but Elle's back is already turned, her walking stick tucked under her elbow like a riding crop as she follows the path back by memory alone.

"Don't you forget it," Elle calls back, shaking out her hair as she slides the sunglasses back over her eyes.

Beatrix melts back into the shade of the porch and doesn't pity whoever else is on Elle's list.


End file.
